unexpected love
by clover1234
Summary: this story is sweet and i feel that and one direction loves will like it


**Unexpected romance with harry styles xx**

**Chapter 1**

**You had recently been to a One Direction concert as you were madly in love with the boy but on whom had caught your faithful eye is Harry Styles one of the youngest and you are Eighteen and so was he you had a feeling of being able to grab him as your man. All of your friends called you a fool as you very often fantasise about being his girlfriend, you often thought to yourself "I'm going to prove them wrong one day and I will laugh", one day at school you were listening to there top pop single little things and suddenly it came to your mind that you should write a little letter to them to ask exactly what the song is about so that night you composed that letter **

**The Letter **

**Dear One Direction ( Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall)**

**Hello my name is (Y/N) and I am writing to you about an inquiry about you newest hit sing little things I would just like to say I love this song I get a little bit teary eyed every time I listen to it, I shall tell you now I am a fan but not a super fan like most of the girls.**

**Right down to business you song little thing in my own personal opinion I believe what you are trying to say is no matter what kind of things you have that you might hate, someone will love you for who you are not what you are you are beautiful in every way.**

**Hope that you will write back too me **

**yours sincerely **

**Y/N **

**So your letter has been sent and you are having thought like "what if they think im stupid" "what if they do not write back" **

**Chapter 2**

**(Where harry is)**

**The post has just arrived and your letter is there Louis says " oh look there is a fan letter here its addressed to us" "i think harry should answer it I mean he has not answered a letter from a fan in a while so why not"said Niall " OK" said harry **

**He reads through your letter and finds it pretty moving so he decides to write back to you **

**Reply Letter**

**Dear Y/N**

**I received you letter today I did find it very moving and you are absolutely right about what you said about our song as long as you have some one who loves you it doesn't matter what you look like **

**I have had a wonderful idea why don't you come and meet me and the boy at one of our concerts **

**Hoping to hear from you soon **

**love harry xx**

**Chapter 3**

**It had been a week since you had sent you letter and you thought that maybe they had seen your letter and threw it to one side not even battering and eye lid about it you started to cry and then you mum yelled up to you " Y/N a letter has come for you" you screamed and ran down stairs picked up the letter and ran up stairs again you knew it was from harry, as you opened the letter and read it you and you could not believe your eyes as he asked you to come and meet the boy after a concert, but the only problem was you can not afford a ticket for the concert you started to cry the only chance you had to meet the boy of your dream and they had just been dashed to the ground. But then you felt the envelope and inside there was a ticket and an back stage pass then a room key for a very posh hotel and you now know that this is you chance to meet the love of your life and your were not going to blow it **

**Its the day of the concert and you have a beautiful red glittery dress on with heels and your hair has been curled you are thinking to yourself this is my night and that you are going to rock sexy harry style's mind you are so nervous that you are shaking you mum drops you off and you check in to your hotel and go to see the concert.**

**After the concert**

**The concert was amazing you say but as you reached the back stage you realise you had forgotten you pass and you were not allowed back there so you ran back to you hotel in tears you were so upset and to think you had been waiting months to see them and you made one stupid mistake you went up to your room and cried for hours. Then suddenly you got a knock on the door and you thought who could that be and you fixed your make up took off your shoes and opened the door and standing in front of you was One direction and they said hello Y/N can we come in and you said of course you sat on the bed next to Harry and Niall on the other side of you and they said that they did not see you back stage of there concert and as you explained everything, you kept glancing over at harry and he did not take his eyes of you and when the boys left harry stayed sitting on your bed and you said "can I help you?" and he suddenly got up and walked towards you and pushed you against the wall and you got scared but you looked and his rouge lips and he lent towards you and he kissed you passionately **

**And this was the start of a unexpected love that never ended **


End file.
